A Second Set of Secrets
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Sequel to 'A Secret For All' Erin and Sara are back for an adventure, but this time they aren't the ones that are far from home. Taylor's confusion and cockiness drive XANA up the wall and William joins the mix of those who have secrets to hide.
1. Innumberable Questions

**Sequel to ****A Secret For All****. Ever wonder what happened to Erin and Sara? What would happen if the Lyoko gang found out for themselves? The answers and more to come in ****Secrets Come Back To Haunt Us****.**

**OddObsessed and lazyevil I dedicate this first chapter to you both who wanted more after ****A Secret For All****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, I only own Erin and Sara.**

**--**

"XANA?" Taylor called to the room in general.

"Yes Taylor." XANA's voice came at a grumble as a black smoke came into the room, forming a ghostly specter in the shape of a wolf, "What is it?"

"Will I ever get to meet Jeremie?" Taylor asked.

"Undoubtedly, but you might have to be patient." XANA growled, baring his teeth at the wolf-boy.

"Patient? How long do you think it will take?" Taylor asked; he was a curious being.

"With any luck, many years." XANA answered, "I've got plans that depend on that."

"Plans? What kind of plans?" Taylor prodded.

"Some of my secrets are not for your ears." XANA replied shortly, "Now I need to get back to planning."

"Oh," Taylor said, looking to the floor, "I'll go walk around then."

"Just stay out of my towers." XANA warned; the dark ghostly figure padded out of the room towards a secret room of Sector 5 where he could listen to what the teens he knew so well were talking about.

--

"So Jeremie," Ulrich said nonchalantly, "What really happened to your leg?"

"Nothing, I pulled a muscle that's all." Jeremie insisted.

"I'll believe that when pigs fly." Yumi pressed.

"Why do you want to know?" Jeremie asked defensively.

"Why are you being so defensive? We're your friends Einstein." Ulrich retorted.

"You really want to know?" Jeremie asked, looking at the pair before him disbelievingly.

"Yes." Ulrich and Yumi replied in unison.

"Ok then, just keep it a secret." Jeremie said, finally giving into his friends as he bent down to roll up his left pant leg slowly.

"XANA?" Yumi asked, peering at the symbol that she had known for so long that had become an angry red scar on Jeremie's calf.

"But we turned the supercomputer off." Ulrich mused.

"Yea, weird huh?" Jeremie said, trying to move the subject a little further away from the supercomputer nonchalantly.

"Right…" Yumi said, letting the subject drop hesitantly.

--

"I wonder what happened to Sara." Aelita mused, petting Kiwi who sat in her lap.

"And Erin." Odd added, "Weird how they both disappeared huh?"

Aelita nodded slowly, Odd had filled her in on Erin, the purple being with rainbow hair.

--

William glanced at the clock, it was noon, in another three hours he'd get called into the principal's office and he'd have to act the responsible one again. He watched as the clock numbers switched, two hours and fifty-nine minutes left. He couldn't count the seconds, not from that clock anyway. Two hours and fifty-eight minutes of being his somewhat irresponsible, fun-loving, slightly love-crazed, rebellious self. After that he'd have to be responsible. He'd have to act like the person his parents thought he was. Sure they knew he was love-crazed, what fifteen year old boy wasn't? But they expected him to be good and follow the rules, rebellion wasn't in their list of expectations, it was on their list of punishable deeds.

--

"So, you want to know about Erin and Sara?" XANA growled ominously, "I can help you with that." The room was filled with a dark cackling as a light swept out through all of Lyoko. The light swept from the factory to Kadic engulfing the school before it flashed twice and went out.

"Have fun and play nice." XANA sneered with an ominous smile.

--

Odd landed with a thud. There was a muffled grunt from beneath him before Odd was shoved onto the rocky ground.

"Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed.

"Yes Odd, any idea what just happened?" Ulrich grumbled, pushing himself up.

"No, there was a bright light, almost like a return to the past." Odd replied.

"That's strange," Jeremie muttered, "The supercomputer-"

"Is turned off." Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie finished in unison.

"We know, we know." Yumi said in a voice that said she had heard that many times before.

"Ouch," William grumbled from somewhere nearby.

"William?" Ulrich asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," William growled, "What am I doing here?"

"It looks like your lying on the ground to me." Odd said, failing in his attempt to be helpful.

"Well, I know that." William said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, where's Aelita?" Odd asked, realizing that his pink-haired friend was nowhere to be found.

"Was she with you when the light came?" Yumi asked.

"Yea, we were talking." Odd replied.

All eyes turned towards Jeremie for an explanation, including William's.

"No reason she shouldn't be here." Jeremie said with a shrug.

--

Aelita was indeed with the others in a sense. She was on the same planet, just not exactly in the same small area.

"Beep?" Sara, a rather large alien wearing a furry red overcoat, asked, turning around when there was a loud pop and a thud from behind her.

"Sara?" Aelita asked, seeing the familiar alien as she landed with a thud on the hard floor.

"BEEP!" Sara cried, running over to hug the human girl.

"Where am I?" Aelita asked as she freed herself from Sara's crushing hug.

"Beep, beep beep." Sara answered simply.

"This could get… confusing." Aelita stated.

--

The group had decided to split up somewhat and search for Aelita, but they didn't go too far when Yumi let out a high-pitched girlish scream.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked, running over to her as she leapt away from the rather large rock that she had been behind, "Are you ok? AH!" He finished with a short scream that was more like a loud gasp of surprise.

"What is it you two?" Odd asked, looking over as a purple figure with long rainbow hair stepped out from behind the rock.

"Erin?" Odd asked, abandoning his search for Aelita reluctantly.

"Odd? Jeremie?" Erin asked in shaky French, "What are you doing here, and who are they?"

"That's Ulrich, Yumi, and William." Jeremie explained pointing to each one in turn.

"We were teleported here." Odd added, "Where ever here is."

"This is my home planet," Erin explained, "Junuette."

--

"Oh, I got William as well did I?" XANA chuckled, "Can't complain about that now can I?"

"XANA?" Came the voice of Taylor from somewhere within Sector 5.

"You're beginning to get on my nerves boy." XANA growled, forming into the shadowy figure of a large wolf and padding through the wall to where Taylor stood.

"What's that?" Taylor asked, pointing at a tower floating nearby.

"That would be a tower." XANA said, his voice betraying only a small portion of his annoyance, "I used those to attack Earth, Jeremie and his friends Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita."

"Why do you attack them? They seem pretty smart." Taylor asked, causing the shadow-wolf-XANA to shake his head.

"They are my enemies," XANA tried to explain.

"What about that other guy?" Taylor asked.

"What other guy? William?" XANA growled, "He has his uses."

"But you sent him away too." Taylor stated.

"Yes I did, he outlived his- HEY! How'd you know about? You know what, just forget it and leave my plots alone for a bit." XANA growled, taken completely off guard.

"Alright then, but they're going to find a way out, they're smart, and they've got Erin and Sara to help them." Taylor said with a smirk.

XANA growled menacingly and stalked away to go back to watching his favorite enemies in their confusion.


	2. Finding A Friend

"Stupid boy

**Oh, I forgot, Taylor is also mine, as are the younger siblings. **

--

"Stupid boy." XANA growled, "He's dabbling a bit too much in the life of Jeremie, I'll have to end that."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked from behind XANA, causing the ghostly specter to jump.

"I mean that I'm giving you a new friend, how does that sound?" XANA growled through teeth that were tightly locked together in an ominous snarl.

"A new friend? That sounds great!" Taylor said, somewhat enthusiastically.

"Oh good, let me just go get him, you stay right here." XANA said, forcing his voice to be cheery.

"Ok then." Taylor said, beginning to be apprehensive. XANA strode over to the wall where he called up an interface, after hitting a few buttons a ball of orange light appeared, twisting and turning as it swallowed up the wolf-boy.

"Hope you like him, his name is Guardian 37." XANA smirked, "He's really very friendly, and he stays out of my plans."

--

"Have you seen Aelita? She's got pink hair, green eyes, and she's short." Odd asked Erin, hope brimming in his eyes.

"Says you." Yumi said with a smile.

Erin shook her head, "I have not. Sorry, perhaps we can find her?"

"Hush up Yumi." Odd shot at her, biting his tongue so as not to make a childish move.

"I was just saying you should note your own height before commenting on others." Yumi said with a sickly sweet grin.

"Hey, does this mean we can't go home?" William asked, almost sounding hopeful at the prospect.

"But we have to get home!" Ulrich and Odd said in unison, their eyes wide with what appeared to be worry.

William raised an eyebrow, "Why?" he asked, sounding utterly confused and disinterested.

"Err… Umm…" Odd began uncertainly, before turning defensive, "No reason that should concern you."

"Why do you not want to get back home?" Ulrich shot defensively.

"No reason that should concern you." William replied smartly.

"Since we're all keeping secrets," Yumi cut in, stepping into the center of the triangle the three boys had made.

"All keeping secrets?" Jeremie asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Yumi's eye twitched, "Honestly, boys." She sighed, "Can we get on with finding Aelita?"

"What's wrong Yumes? Not all that fun to be surrounded by boys?" William asked playfully.

Yumi glowered at William; "It might be a bit more fun if you weren't all hording secrets like your life depended on it."

"Ok then," Odd said, "You want less secrets?"

All eyes fell on Odd.

"You have a secret?" Ulrich asked in disbelief.

"I have a few thank you very much." Odd retorted, "I've got to find Aelita and get back to school before three o'clock this afternoon because I've got to meet up with my sister."

"Aren't they a bit old for Kadic?" Ulrich asked.

"What? How old do you think they are?" Odd asked, continuing when he saw Ulrich's vacant expression, "No, only one of my sisters is 'too old' for Kadic, and it's my little sister anyway."

--

"A little sister Odd?" XANA smirked, "Why didn't you tell me about her before, I would love to say hello."

"XANA!" Taylor yelled.

"I need to get those things soundproofed." XANA growled to himself.

"XANA! What is this thing? I can't get out!" Taylor asked, sounding worried and scared.

"That would be because that is your new home away from home." XANA called to Taylor, "You can't get out, hey, how can you talk? I thought those things immobilized you."

"I can't move if that's what you mean." Taylor called out.

"Your mouth is moving; that's more than too much if you ask me." XANA growled, padding away with his ghostly black ears against his great head.

--

"Beep!" Sara said again, beginning to sound a little tired of this.

"Is there anyone around here that speaks French?" Aelita asked.

"Beep!" Sara said, nodding her head up and down happily.

Aelita jumped up excitedly, "Who?"

"Beep." Sara said, punching what appeared to be some kind of phone number into the wall.

"Arza." Came a voice after a few ringing sounds.

"Beep!" Sara said excitedly, "Beep beep beep beep beep beep."

"Sara!" Came the happy reply, "Altza om oonr yirtz whiyem."

--

"You have a little sister?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea…" Odd said slowly in his are-you-dense voice.

"How would I have known that?" Ulrich said in self-defense.

"Because you've met her." Odd explained simply, "Yumi what have you done to his brain?"

"Me?" Yumi asked, "I've done nothing!"

"I think I've found your friend." Erin stated as she rejoined the group.

--

**Ok, you like? Please review, I work better when I get reviews **

**Please check out this forum - **cl.yourbb.nl/index.php **there's going to be big changes when we hit 50 members and we are so close!**


End file.
